starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Talon Karrde
Talon Karrde era un contrabandista y corredor de información que dominaba el mercado del bajo mundo sobre información. Comenzó su carrera en la organización de Jorj Car'das, donde rápidamente ascendió para convertirse en uno de los tenientes más importantes de Car'das. Cuando Car'das desapareció en el 0 ABY, Karrde rápida y silenciosamente se apropió de la organización para evitar conflictos internos. La organización de contrabando e información ya era formidable, y cuando Jabba Desilijic Tiure fue asesinado en el 4 DBY, Karrde pudo recoger la mayor cantidad de restos y guiar a su grupo a la cima del mundo del contrabando. Conocido como un hombre honesto y honorable, Karrde mantuvo un perfil bajo a pesar de su acomodada posición en el bajo mundo. En el 9 DBY, Karrde fue arrastrado a la Guerra Civil Galáctica, en la que había evitado tomar partido, cuando rescató a Luke Skywalker, que estaba atrapado en el espacio profundo, y lo ayudó para evitar ser capturado por el líder Imperial Gran Almirante Thrawn, aunque solamente después de haberse visto obligado a hacerlo. Thrawn puso una recompensa sobre Karrde, impulsándolo a vender a la Nueva República la ubicación de la flota Katana, algo que había mantenido en secreto desde sus días con Car'das. Karrde después organizó a la Alianza de Contrabandistas para representar a los contrabandistas ante la Nueva República y ayudar en la batalla contra Thrawn. Cuando Thrawn fue derrotado, Karrde siguió siendo un valioso aliado de Skywalker y los Solos, mas el gobierno de la Nueva República en general no confiaba en él debido a su oscuro pasado. En el 19 DBY, Karrde llevó a cabo una misión para encontrar a Car'das, cuya retribución había temido desde hacía mucho tiempo, para buscar una copia del Documento de Caamas y terminar con la crisis política que lo rodeaba. Car'das no tenía una copia, pero le dio información clave para exponer el fraude del supuesto regreso de Thrawn. Como consecuencia del tratado de paz entre la Nueva República y el Remanente Imperial, Karrde convirtió a su organización en una agencia para compartir información para mantener la confianza entre los dos gobiernos. Él perdió a su valiosa segunda al mando, Mara Jade, cuando ella se casó con Skywalker y se dedicó a una vida como Jedi. Cuando los yuuzhan vong invadieron la galaxia seis años después, Karrde revivió a la Alianza de Contrabandistas para combatirlos y, en conjunto con Lando Calrissian y Booster Terrik, ayudó al candidato pro-Jedi Cal Omas a ser electo como Jefe de Estado durante la crisis. Cuando los Jedi fueron declarados enemigos de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres en el 40 DBY, Karrde puso a su organización a su disposición, pues se había convertido en un aliado incondicional aliado de los Jedi en contraste con su deseo previo de neutralidad. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' * *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' (comics) *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' (comics) *''La Última Orden'' *''La Última Orden'' (comics) *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Fury'' *''Outcast'' }} Fuentes * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * *''Secrets of Tatooine'' * * *''Star Wars Finest'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * Jedi Library}} *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Autores Categoría:Burócratas Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios Categoría:Miembros de Car'das Categoría:Señores del crimen Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Corredores de información Categoría:Personal de la Coalición Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Individuos de la Nueva República Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Contrabandistas Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza de Contrabandistas